Finally Togetherright?
by Sugar Puff the Social Bookworm
Summary: The war with Gaia is over but there is more he has to face, will Annabeth be by his side?


_**Finally Together…..Right?!**_

_**This story is just after the final fight with Gaia and Percy try's to propose to Annabeth but something goes horrible wrong….**_

_**This is my second fanfic so pleases go easy it has fluff and is intense at time so yea, good ahead!**_

_Percy POV_

I picked up my dad's trident from the ashes of Gaia, and handed it back to him. He stood next to Athena; the 2 had apparently consoled in each other and became friends while Annabeth and I were trudging through Tartarus.

I shuddered and looked at Annabeth, how did we survive? As I looked at her I realised I could not and would not ever leave her side I went up to her and kissed her a good long kiss that actually meant something, and I couldn't care less that all the gods were watching; Artimis was staring, Apollo was whooping, Ares was yelling, Hermes was roaring with laughter alongside Zeus, Hades managed a chuckle, Aphrodite was cackling with glee and Poseidon and Athena were…..smiling…..actually a warm welcoming smiles. That made me think of Hestia and that is what gave me courage.

When I pulled away for air all our friends and gods cheered, but I didn't care I looked into her eyes and said "Annabeth Chase I love you with all my heart and I will never let you go if I did I would have nothing to live for, you stuck with me in the bad and the good I love you so very much, that words can't even descried" at this point Aphrodite got everyone shut up so she could hear and now everyone was listening but I didn't care the slightest, it was just me and Annabeth. "We fought side by side for what...10 years? We have saved each other thousands of times and I can't even think of fighting a single battle without you at my side and I know that you feel the same way but I just can't understand why you stay with me because you're beautiful, smart, and amazingly talented at countless things and I just don't deserve you." At this point she had tears in her eyes and she kissed me again I looked into her eyes again and I had to do it I decided now or never. "Wait here" I said and left her standing there looking out at me from behind to see her mother.

Annabeth POV

_What is he doing?_ I thought. He went in front of mother and kneeled down, took a deep breath and started to say something but mother had already said "yes". He smiled got up uneasily thanked her and did something that surprised everyone at the base of Mt. Olympus that day….. he hugged her, it was totally mother\son but it was still a hug and I couldn't believe it Athena was surprised as well, but once she realised what was happening she hugged him back and when they let go of each other the exact same thing happened with Poseidon.

After that everyone was watching him intently as he walked over to Hazel and whispered something in her ear that when she heard it a warm smile spread across her face as she glanced at me. Then she frowned as if trying to concentrate and then something popped out of the ground Percy scooped them up and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, it was totally sisterly but she still blushed.

Then he went over to Jason and whispered in his ear and Jason took his sword\spear in coin form out his pocket and handed it to him and Percy took Riptide out of his pocket after hugging Jason, he went down the line, hugging the guys and giving the girls sisterly kisses on he cheek until he got to Leo, he whispered something in this ear and handed him the jewels from Hazel and his and Jason's weapons turned his back on all of us , I couldn't see what he was doing but when he finished he gave Jason and Percy's weapons back and Percy slipped something into a box, he had a warm smile on his face, the only thing that kept me on my feet was him and curiosity. I was starting to get tired and then a full blown blast off adrenaline coursed through my veins as Percy got down on one knee was he really gona….?

Percy POV

"Annabeth Chase will you marry me and be my Wise Girl forever?" I opened the small box in my hands to show a ring. It was a grey pearl with tiny sea green gems surrounding it and the band was half celestial bronze and empyreal gold; roman and Greek; the best of both worlds, right?!

Dead silence, I started to get worried but then she squealed "Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times; yes, seaweed brain!"

We kissed, it was amazing a meteor could have hit earth and wiped out all life and I wouldn't care!

But that was when things went wrong….

The gods were too busy discussing something and the heroes of Olympus along with Grover and Thalia and Tyson and Nico who came to help were cheering and to busy notice the hundred armed one coming up behind us with its poison bland.

Annabeth noticed it last second and pushed me out of the way and took the knife herself. Her scream of agony pierced the air. I looked up fast enough to see it all unfold I was next to her in a flash looked around everyone's faces were in shock. I yelled curses at the monster who had tried (and hopefully not succeed) to kill my fiancé. I screamed and attacked.

I had fought monsters 3 times this guy's size but Annabeth was always at my side. Tears streaked my face as I dodged the first 2 rocks he threw at me, but then he brought this game he threw over 40 different _boulders _but I didn't cower, I had nothing to lose I used then as stepping stones and got higher in the air and closer to his face suddenly a fist came out of nowhere and the next thing I knew was that I was falling; in the distance I heard Thalias screeching voice say "HELP HIM" but I didn't need it I couldn't breathe but I didn't need breath what I need was Annabeth. I twisted in the air and hit the ground, the beast was laughing, and then I remembered Annabeth voice in my head; "Get up Seaweed Brain! There's water in the air!" it was when we were in central park and she told me there was water in the air. I demanded that the water droplets gathered together to pick me up. Suddenly I was rising, I heard Zeus yell "Impossible!" but I didn't care instead I ran across each and every one of the hundred ones arms before cutting them off and when I finished I looked into the monsters face that was full of agony and pain and asked the earth born, "what's there to laugh about?" he was bleeding gold before I chopped his head off and gracefully (or as graceful as you can be after fighting an immortal) walked on my water droplets to the ground with a scowl on my face.

I ignored the admiring glances of my peers and Athena saying "It's impossible, impossible!" walked straight up to a very frightened Apollo and said in a deathly calm voice "Heal her".

"But-"

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR BUTS I SAID HEAL HER" at this point my voiced cracked "please just- heal her"

"Percy-"Aphrodite started

"NO, YOU DON'T GET TO SAY ANYTHING, playing with Annabeth and I emotions for 5 years just so you could have a story? Is that what love is about? A tale to tell around campfires and nothing more?" She looked like she could cry but I had to keep going.

"Zeus you blamed anyone for your stolen lightning bolt and would not acknowledge the rising of the titans until it was too late, Silencea could be alive today, and Charlie but you were too scared. You offered me immortally once but it was because you had to and you got all soppy just cause you had to admit you needed help." Zeus looked half ready to kill me half…..ashamed.

"Hera, your little exchange got Annabeth and I in Tartarus, not exactly glamorous" I shuddered but continued "Area you are a huge baby and a horrid being you tried to kill me when I was twelve, TWELVE! Demeter, Hades and Persephone you just sat around for half the war and acted like Nico was nothing when he was trying to find his way. Dionysus never stops moaning and disregarding us. Athena called the perfect demigod a failure and Apollo is a big head. Hermes has made mistakes but has tried his best to fix them and make them right; Hephaestus was a victim is just not great with organic organisms. Hestia is the greatest Olympian and also the last; she helps and is an excellent guide." At that point I was on the floor sobbing like a baby when I said in between sobs "Father, you are not perfect, either. You all used us as pawns for 10 years… for your own bidding and I won't take it anymore, you're all as bad as Kronos or Gaia"

I checked my pocket for Riptide and uncapped the blade and looked at it for the last time…

Thalia POV

I have never seen that kind of power, even from a god, it was amazing the way he stood up to the gods they were even stumped he had single handily killed the king of the most ancient monsters and walked away from it like it was nothing after to proposing to the love of this life and her taking a knife for him for the second time and flying while making water appear out of nowhere, that has to be the most impressive ½ an hour ever! But now the seaweed brain was trying to kill himself and I was not let letting Kelp Head died that easily.

I ran to intercept the bland that was moving at an amazing place towards his neck and as I saw that I was not going to make it I screamed "KELP HEAD". He turned, to my relief but that was not the end of it, when he looked up those playful sea green eyes, those beautiful eyes with so much warmth that it could make Hestia smile, that gave me courage in the past 2 wars, don't get me wrong he was always a brother to me but I couldn't fight without him and Annabeth at my side, I would chose them over anyone except maybe lady Atriums but that's beside the point, his eyes they were… empty. They lost their joy, their boyish charm, their happiness, and their life.

A lump formed in my throat, a gasp got caught in my throat. And suddenly I shrieked I was being lifted into the air, I looked around to see the air moist I realised I was in an air bubble and so was all the heroes of Olympus and Tyson, Nico and Grover all rising in their own air bubbles we all started to move towards each other at a blinding pace I shrieked and heard others screams and shut my eyes tight and heard a popping sound, I opened my eyes the slightest and saw that all of us were together in one huge bubble but Percy and Annabeth were missing I looked around and saw a water sprout next to our bubble and I craned my neck up to see Percy bawling his eyes out on to Annabeths lifeless body I tried to break the bubble I was in but it was like being in a completely glass, built proof room room, I saw Jason hovering around the ceiling trying to break down the roof but it was no use, Grover had eaten his whole right sleeve and was starting on his left. Tyson was staring at sprout in wonder and the rest were trying and failing to use their powers to get out the glass room, the gods weren't getting much success either. Zeus was lightning up the sprout, Ares was hacking at it with every different weapon there was, Nothing seemed to work.


End file.
